


decay, decay

by xnowimnothing



Category: Motionless in White (Band), Tim Sköld (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boundaries Issues, But like only as a honorary, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Insults, M/M, Manipulation, Objectification Kink, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: Chris has a weird ass idea. Of course, there's Tim behind it.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson/Tim Sköld
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	decay, decay

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I write instead of studying for an exam I have next week that I've been postponing since 2015  
> I'm so sorry  
> Please read the tags first. Consider yourself warned

Ricky isn't really one to turn Chris down. 

There are times when Chris is demanding. Usually it's the stress that makes him act like that, that makes their “normal” sexual life not enough for him. Ricky usually complies. It doesn't really bother him, and he understands that Chris needs it from time to time so he never denies him anything. 

This time, though, Ricky is positive that _someone_ influenced him into getting weird ideas. 

So when they're discussing said weird ideas, he's skeptical. Chris stops talking mid-sentence and his face hardens. Ricky's blood rises in his cheeks. 

“Are you not okay with that?” 

“No it's just -” he's never done it before. “I feel weird about it, I guess.” Ricky's never said no to Chris like this under similar circumstances. 

“Oh,” Chris says and he sounds hurt. A rush of guilt rushes through Ricky and he starts to think he should compromise. 

“I'm sorry,” he says. “You sounded enthusiastic about it.” 

“No, it's alright,” Chris offers him a smile. “We're not doing anything you're not comfortable with.” 

“It's just that… we've never really done anything like that before,” Ricky explains. “Honestly I hadn't seen it coming.” 

Chris almost laughs at that. 

“That's probably 'cause it wasn't my idea to begin with.” Oh. So he was right. “Tim suggested it to me.” 

Tim. _Tim._

Ricky had no doubt about it, really. Tim is weird and, well, inappropriate like that. Chris has always sort of eaten out of his hand. He becomes weak when they spend time together, and of course this tour is no exception. 

“Rick?” Chris says and Ricky lifts his eyes to meet his, suddenly very aware. 

“Why were you and Tim talking about that?” 

“Well,” Chris begins to say. He fidgets, struggles to find the words. Then shrugs. “I believe he has some kinda interest.” 

“Interest?” 

Ricky absentmindedly reaches for the cigarette pack and lighter in his pocket. He catches Chris looking at it. Then he purses his lips. 

“Okay, he straight up told me he likes you… he likes the concept of us together… whatever,” Chris says, looking down. Ricky takes a drag. 

“What does it mean?” 

“When he suggested that… he meant to be a part of it, y'know.” 

Ricky furrows his brow. This, he really didn't expect. 

“No way,” he says. “And what did you say back?” 

“I said no,” Chris meets Ricky's gaze again. “I didn't think you'd be into that.” 

Ricky hesitates for a moment, focusing on the cigarette, on his breathing, on the smoke. 

“So you said no for me… thank you. But did _you_ feel like doing it?” he says eventually, after exhaling. 

“I…” Chris begins to say. He runs a hand through his hair. Ricky feels his own hands start to shake. “I don't know,” he says finally, shrugging, eyeing his shoes. 

“Hey,” Ricky says, dropping the cigarette butt on the floor, voice soft now. He lifts Chris's chin. “It's okay. Don't feel bad about it.” 

*** 

Ricky tosses and turns in his bunk that night. 

The fact that Tim wants him is fucked up. The fact that he wants him _with_ _Chris_ is fucked up. He knows they're together, he knows Chris adores him, and. And, they're friends. Friends don't want each other. Friends don't fuck. Friends don't fuck _like that_. 

Not that Ricky's totally opposed to being fucked in public. Because that's what was all about - that's what Chris wanted to do. What Tim wanted to do with Chris and him. 

He was never fully opposed to it, in fact, he does fantasize about it from time to time. But fantasy and reality are two separate things. 

It's dangerous. There are fans everywhere, they're touring, for fuck's sake. They're famous people. They can't risk exposing themselves _like that_. Everyone would know. Not to mention they could be arrested. 

And Tim. Tim is another story. 

He is, admittedly, a good-looking man. Ricky fantasizes about him as well. But fantasy and reality are two separate things. 

They're friends. Colleagues. Tim is older. Chris adores Tim. 

Fuck. 

It's complicated. 

It's complicated because now that he thinks about it, Ricky realizes that he kind of wants it. Tim's idea wasn't so bad, maybe. It was absurd, of course, nothing Chris and Ricky could ever come up with by themselves, which is why Ricky was so taken aback when Chris first mentioned it. They do have some kinky sex sometimes, but they know better than that. 

It may not be worth the risk. 

*** 

Ricky doesn't think about it the following day, and the following day either. But then he finds himself alone on the bus one morning, alone until Tim comes by. 

“Hey man,” Tim says, and Ricky lifts his eyes from his phone and nods at him. He has two Starbucks coffees in his hand. He hands Ricky one. “Got you coffee.” 

Ricky smiles at him, reaches for the beverage. “Why, thank you.” 

“So,” Tim begins, sitting right next to Ricky on the couch, legs open wide. Relaxed. He takes a sip. “Chris told me you talked about my… suggestion,” he says. Ricky's blood freezes in his veins. 

“Uhm…” 

“...And I'm surprised that you aren't into that. Chris told me you like to submit sometimes. I'm pretty sure a whore like you would be thrilled to risk getting caught while being fucked in both holes.” 

Ricky's heart stops. He can just look at him silently. 

Tim stands up. 

“Think about it,” he adds. “Chris was pretty bummed when you turned him down. He didn't expect you to.” 

Ricky tries to breathe. 

“Tim,” he manages, “I'm not gonna accept you talking to me like this. Please don't do it again.” 

He's sweating. 

Tim snorts. 

“Oh, dude, come on,” Tim says, amused. “Don't. I know I'm right. I can recognize a dirty slut when I see one.” 

He walks over to the door. “Think about Chris,” he adds, just before getting off the bus. 

*** 

Ricky thinks about Chris. 

Ricky thinks about Chris a lot. 

*** 

Ricky can't remember how to breathe for the rest of the day. He does, however, manage to find Chris right before the show. He grabs at his arm. 

“The outdoor thing,” he says. Chris looks at him with wide eyes. “Do you really want that?” 

“What -” 

“Just answer. Yes or no.” 

AJ calls from across the hallway, announcing they're about to go on stage in a few seconds. 

“Yes or no, Chris.” 

“I - uhm. Yeah, I guess,” he says, right before taking the first step up to the stage. 

*** 

“Tim! Tim,” Ricky rushes towards him when he sees him walk out of his dressing room door after the show is over. Tim's face is clean, his clothes casual. He smiles big when Ricky gets in front of him, still sweaty, hair all over the place. 

“What's up, dude?” 

“I'm gonna do it,” Ricky breathes out. 

Tim smirks. 

“What?” 

Fuck. This motherfucker. Isn't it obvious? 

It's silent for a moment, with Ricky trying in vain to recollect his brain, then Tim speaks again. 

“I wanna hear you say it.” 

“C'mon Tim -” Ricky protests, but Tim cuts him off with a stern look on his face. Ricky actually shudders at that. 

“I said that I wanna hear you say it.” 

Ricky sighs. 

“I'm gonna do the outdoor thing. For Chris.” 

Ricky waits for an answer, but it doesn't come soon. 

“Elaborate.” 

“Tim -” 

This time, Tim grabs Ricky's jaw in his hand, forcing him to look up at him. Ricky's heart skips a beat, shocked and a little scared by the unexpected gesture. 

“Elaborate,” Tim repeats, nostrils flared this time, eyes narrow. Ricky gulps and raises both his hands, in defeat. Tim lets go of him. 

“I…,” Ricky hesitates. Tim raises an eyebrow, and Ricky sighs again. “I'm gonna let Chris fuck me in public.” 

“And?” 

Ricky has a vague idea of where this is going. 

“I'm gonna be his little whore. I'm gonna humiliate myself for everyone to see just to please him,” his voice, low in volume, breaks at the end. Ricky's looking down at his feet, but Tim reaches his fingers to place them under his chin, to lift his face. His eyes meet Tim's, and he's just so very close. Ricky's breath catches. 

“Only him?” Tim asks, gaze going back and forth from his eyes to his lips. 

“No,” Ricky says, this time looking right back at him. “You too.” 

Tim smiles and takes a step back. 

“That's what I wanted to hear.” 

“Will you help me?” Ricky asks. “I want it to be a surprise for him.” 

Tim looks at him, smirks knowingly, then disappears down the hallway. 

*** 

They have a day off the next day. They're exploring the city and Ricky walks away from the group to take photos from time to time. Some of them are turning out pretty good, there's a gorgeous light today. 

He tells the others not to wait for him, as this is probably the only chance he's going to have to take pictures of European cities for a long time. He'll join them again later. 

Almost no one seems to be around, and it's understandable considering it's a weekday morning. Oh well. Good for him, he won't have to take the same picture again and again just to avoid having random strangers in it. 

He gets to a park and decides to explore it. He walks around for some time, until he finds a pond; the water reflects the sunlight and there are turtles swimming in it. It looks beautiful. Ricky kneels down and grabs his camera, but as soon as he brings it to his face, he hears footsteps behind him. They're slow. 

“Rick?” 

His chest tightens. 

It takes him a few seconds to bring himself to turn around. He eventually does. He doesn't stand up though. 

“Tim?” 

He's the one to squat down. He entangles his fingers in Ricky's hair and yanks his head closer to his face. 

“I found you, fuckin' finally,” he hisses in his ear, and Ricky shudders. Then he shifts and violently pushes his lips against Ricky's lips. Ricky can't seem to move, but then he hears some other steps, they're fast, and he tries to pull away but Tim doesn't let him. 

Everything happens so fast. 

“Tim, where were y - what - what the fuck is happening here?!” 

It's Chris. 

Tim's lips leave Ricky's and he stands up. 

“I'm making out with your boyfriend. He's just so pretty.” 

Ricky can't bring himself to look up at them. He stays there, gaze unfocused in front of him. 

“Oh, don't worry, he isn't cheating on you,” he hears Tim say after a second of silence. “We actually have a surprise for you.” 

Tim crouches down again and gently takes the camera from Ricky's hand, putting it aside. Ricky lets him, but never meets his eyes. Tim proceeds to grab at the hem of his shirt and takes it off. 

“He eventually agreed,” Tim explains, and Ricky shivers as he's exposed to the cold temperature. 

“Did he?” he hears Chris ask. “He doesn't look very convinced.” 

Ricky turns to him at that. 

“Oh, he is,” Tim says. “He told me he wanted to do it. And he wanted me here too.” 

Chris kneels down beside him. 

“You want this?” 

“Y-yeah,” Ricky manages. Chris seems to light up at that. 

“You sure?” 

_For Chris._

“Yes.” 

Chris kisses him happily on the mouth and Ricky smiles. 

_Yes, for him._

Chris stands up and Ricky tries to follow him, but then Tim stops him, orders him to stay right there, eventually adds _dirty whore_. Ricky gets in character. He's ready. 

“Work your sweet boyfriend hard,” Tim tells him, “I'mma help you.” 

Chris comes closer to Ricky's kneeling form, and Ricky looks up at him, pretty brown eyes glowing in the sun, golden scales in them. Right in front of him, Chris is adjusting himself in his pants, and Ricky dares to reach his fingers to unbutton them. He slides his hand inside, feels him. Semi-hard. Familiar. 

“Take him out,” Tim instructs. Ricky looks up at his boyfriend again, unsure. 

“You heard him,” he says. “He's allowed to order you around. Do as he tells you.” 

So Ricky does, he takes him out and starts mouthing at him right away. 

“He's a cockslut, isn't he?” Tim says, walking closer. 

“Yeah, he is,” Chris says, content, and Ricky takes him further down. His tongue brushes against the underside slowly, the head just barely beginning to leak. Ricky loves the taste of it. 

“Deeper,” Tim hisses suddenly, harshly, pushing the back of Ricky's head, taking him by surprise. Ricky gags and has to pull away. Chris hums in dissatisfaction. 

“What a joke you are,” he comments. “You're making us look bad in front of our guest.” 

“Sorry, Sir,” Ricky says and rushes to take him back in. Tim snorts out a laugh. 

“Sir? You call him Sir?” he says. “Mmh, what honorary are you gonna use with me? What about Daddy? After all, I'm older.” 

It's Chris's turn to laugh now. 

“Do you like it?” Tim asks. 

Ricky moves his eyes and looks at him, letting go of Chris's cock. 

“Answer.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” he mutters, and Tim laughs again. 

“Good boy,” Chris cooes, and probably Tim doesn't even hear him, but Ricky does and his heart fills up with pride. 

“Hey, Chris,” Tim says then, “Will you share him?” 

Chris takes a step back and Tim promptly takes his place. He pulls himself out hurriedly. Ricky had never seen him; he's gorgeous, but he doesn't have the time to fully take his beauty in because Tim shoves himself inside him hard and fast. Ricky tries to focus, he can't gag again, so he relaxes his throat the best he can and swallows the spit out of the way. He takes him down, tries to perform to the best of his possibilities. 

“Woah, Chris, he really does love sucking cock, doesn't he,” Tim says, and Ricky feels relieved when his voice falters. He's a good boy pleasing his Daddy. Right? 

“His eyes look so cute like this,” Tim continues. “Turned up, so big and blue. Watery. He's so fucking obscene,” he pushes in forcefully at the last word. Ricky can take it. 

“He's a precious puppy,” Chris says, then he kneels down behind him, his breath on Ricky's neck, arms around his waist. It gets hard to breathe but his presence is so warm. “ _My_ precious puppy,” Chris adds in his ear, as his hands travel down to the waistband of Ricky's jeans, where they find the button, and undo them. 

“Do you remember where we are?” Chris asks softly as he sticks his fingers down his underwear. His hand is gentle on his cock. “We're outdoor. In the middle of a park. Anyone could walk by and catch us,” he says and Ricky shudders, because no, he didn't remember, he wasn't really thinking about it at the moment. The realization makes his heart pound, but he doesn't dare let go of Tim. 

“And yet,” Chris continues, his hands tugging his pants and underwear down, “you're letting me expose you like this.” 

His hands start roaming Ricky's cheeks, then travel to the front and Chris closes one in a fist around his shaft, while the other reaches down to his balls and palms them gently. Ricky can't help but hum around Tim, and Tim grabs a fistful of his hair in response. Desperately, it seems. Ricky hums again, making his throat vibrate. 

“Fuck,” Tim says, and then his hand hits Ricky across the face, suddenly. Ricky keeps sucking, though he instinctively brings his hand to his cheek. “Whore,” Tim adds, and slaps him again. A tear falls down his face. “So fucking pretty. Fuck.” 

In that moment, Chris is lifting Ricky's hips, and Ricky lets go of Tim and replaces his mouth with his hand for a second. He can feel Chris's finger against his hole. 

“Tim,” Chris breathes out behind him, “do you have lube?” 

Tim grunts. 

“'Course I do, duh,” and he reaches in the pocket of his jacket, throws a bottle at him. “Mouth,” he then says, addressing Ricky, and before resuming his task he doesn't miss the chance to look at the cock in front of him, rock hard, leaking. Fuck. God. It's so true that he's a cockslut. 

He keeps his legs as spread as he can as Chris works him open with his fingers, cold lubed hands against his skin. He groans around Tim when Chris sticks the second digit inside, curling and moving it. 

“Are you ready to be fucked _en plein air_?” Chris asks against his ear. Ricky moans in assent, and Tim moans as well, starting to rock his hips more urgently when he feels the vibration in Ricky's throat. 

“Fuck him, Chris,” Tim breathes out, voice broken. “Fuck. I'm gonna come.” 

He picks up his pace and Ricky just sucks more. Tim grabs the back of his head and pushes him towards himself, face pressed against his body. He holds him still as he comes, spilling hot and thick in Ricky's throat, groaning low. Only when he's finished he releases his head. Ricky coughs, but swallows down everything he can, like the good boy he is. 

In the meantime, Chris is sliding in inside of him, and fuck, it's so much. Tim moves and Ricky drops forward, so that he's now on his hands and knees. Tim goes behind him. 

“Fuck,” Tim says. “You didn't tell me his ass looked like this.” 

Chris chuckles. “Yeah. Cute, right?” 

He starts pounding into him. Ricky groans at how good it feels right away. 

“He's a fucking masterpiece.” 

Ricky feels a hand landing on his asscheek, and from the angle - and the fashion, too - he can tell it's Tim's. 

“Say thank you to Daddy,” Chris says. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

“Anytime,” Tim chuckles and slaps his ass again. 

Then Chris picks up speed. Ricky groans again, looks down at the grass beneath him, ground humid under his palms as his boyfriend pushes him forward repeatedly. 

“Please, Sir.” 

“Please what?” 

“More.” 

Tim slaps his ass again, harder this time. It stings. 

“What do you say?” 

“More, please, Sir.” 

Tim hums approvingly. “Much better.” 

Chris does, indeed, start giving him _more_ , gripping both his hips firm and increasing the rhythm. The pleasure becomes almost unbereable, the moans grow louder; Ricky actually rests the side of his face on the ground, overwhelmed. 

“Come if you wanna, filthy whore,” Chris says between shaky breaths, and he doesn't have to tell him twice. Ricky comes, untouched, making a mess on his own chest and on the grass, moaning low from his throat. Fuck. _Fuck._

Chris follows suit a few thrusts later, and Ricky closes his eyes as his cum fills him up, dripping down on his balls when he's finished, too fucked up to even move. 

“Fuck,” Tim says, walking towards Ricky's stuff. He picks up the camera as Chris is helping Ricky get dressed again. “I should have taken some pictures. Not that I'm gonna forget about this.” 

Chris laughs weakly, visibly worn out, and Ricky smiles at him. 

Then, when they're all back on planet Earth, the sudden footsteps of a nearby jogger draws their attention. Chris turns to Ricky with wide eyes. 

“Shit,” he says. “Just in time.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song by Not My God  
> xnowimnothing.tumblr.com


End file.
